


The Princess and the Strategist

by Hanbei



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon + Nobunaga no Yabou | Pokemon Conquest, Samurai Warriors
Genre: F/M, Romance, i dont care its canon if i want it to be, my ship my rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanbei/pseuds/Hanbei
Summary: She's the princess of Nixtorm.He's a strategist for Ignis.The two fall in love, but fate keeps them apart......or, for reals, it's Gracia's father that keeps them apart. He's a douche when it comes to anyone remotely interested in his daughter.





	The Princess and the Strategist

**Author's Note:**

> When I was younger, I always shipped Hanbei and Gracia. I didn't know they were based on real people from the Sengoku period until I played Samurai Warriors (not that this info stopped me from having ships anyways! aha!). I thought since they were both short, they would be so cute together. Here's a fanwork because I appreciate the inner kid inside of me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracia is interested in learning more about the world around her. Her father keeps her couped up all day long, and one day she meets a strange boy in town with his Pikachu.

"Ran-chan, I am glad you chose this spot for us to have lunch. It's perfect, and I'm glad Daddy let me come with you today," Gracia smiled. Mitsuhide, her father, was the Warlord of Nixtorm. He was very protective of the beloved princess Gracia. He ALWAYS made sure she had guards accompanying her. She wasn't allowed in town without one.

Growing up had been difficult. Without any room for freedom, Gracia always dreamed of what life would be outside the snowing hills of Nixtorm. She always wanted to see the flowers and the grass type Pokemon she heard so much about. When she asked her Father to take her down there, he always said 'those in the south are the enemy' and 'there is nothing more beautiful than pure white snow. Why would you want to explore a place that's probably ridden bug type Pokemon.' Yet she still wanted to go exploring. Her pictures books showed beautiful fields filled with many flowers and happy Pokemon playing in them. Maybe one day she would be allowed to visit the places in the paintings when the war was over.

"I am only doing what Lord Mitsuhide asked me to," Ranmaru said pouring the teapot. "It's not good for a lady like you to be couped up all day long."

"I just wish Daddy let me go out once in a while to help with the army! I know I can use my magic bracelets to help. I'll go BAM BAM POW POW on all the baddies!" Gracia said with a punch. "Also, Munna is growing up to be a great fighter. She is getting stronger by the day."

"Muunn!" The little Munna cried happily. Gracia fed her a slice of bread.

"The battlefield is not a suitable place for you, milady. Unfortunately, there are many terrible things that you can't even imagine," Ranmaru looked down. His Lucario looked down with him. There was something in his eyes that he wanted to say, but Gracia can tell he was feeling down.

"Well just know that I appreciate everything you do, Ran-chan," Gracia said with a smiled.

Ranmaru blushed a little and looked away. "T-thanks. We should probably be heading back soon. Lucario and I have to go train for the next battle."

"Oh..so soon," Gracia's smile fell. "Well, all good times become memories, so let's make this one a happy one!"

Ranmaru smiled. Gracia always knew how to cheer him up. Her bubbly personality was one thing everyone in the castle loved about her.

"Y-yeah!"

~~~ The Next Day ~~~

There she was, smiling down at him. Hanbei reached out his hand, but she disappeared.

"Mother..."

He ran forward. He couldn't see anyone but Oda Nobunaga's Pokemon surrounding him. All of his comrades have fallen, and he heard a laugh behind him. It was...it was...

"!!!!"

Hanbei woke up on the back of a random merchant's cart. He figured he would ride on the back of the cart until he delivered the message he had for Avia, but it looked like he slept too long.

He jumped off, his feet landing in a pile of snow. His Pikachu jumped after him onto his hat.

"Pikachu, it looks like we ended up in Nixtorm. My feet are freezing!" Hanbei said, realizing he was only wearing sandals. "Man..what a dream."

"Pika-pi," His Pikachu's ears went down. He was supposed to wake Hanbei up but forgot to. He was just as lazy as his master.

"Well, it looks like we're going to have to walk. At least I'm wearing a coat," Hanbei said, but suddenly began to cough. He felt sick. He knew that this change in weather wouldn't be good for his body.

"Pika!" The little Pikachu jumped off his head and pointed at the town with his tail.

"You're right, Pikachu. I should go warm up," Hanbei coughed. He must've caught a cold because of the change in temperature. He made his way into the village and sat down at a local tavern.

"Hello! What would you like to eat?" The waitress asked.

"Just some soup would be nice," Hanbei said. "Oh, and some pokemon food for Pikachu, of course!" He stroked his Pikachu with his hand.

"No problem! I'll bring it right out," the waitress said with a smile.

He looked out the window. Nixtorm sure was different. There was snow everywhere, whereas in Ignis it was pretty hot and dry. He wasn't used to having to trek through the snow when it was always sunny and bright.

He enjoyed chicken noodle soup while his Pikachu munched on Pecha berries. He felt so much better after the soup. It was like his cold wasn't even there!

Hanbei looked out the window. A pink-haired girl was skipping alonside a tall man wearing green, whom Hanbei immediately recognized him as Magoichi Saika. What was he doing with a girl like that? Surely she wasn't his girlfriend? Hanbei knew Magoichi was a flirt, but she seemed a bit young to be with him. Perhaps she was his accomplice.

Either way, Hanbei decided to follow them because Magoichi intrigued him. He could be an important piece to winning the war if Hideyoshi played his alliances right.

~~~

"Mago! I really like the necklace this store is selling," Gracia said looking through the window. "But if I buy it, my daddy will know you snuck me out for a stroll through the town."

"Well, I think you should buy it if you like it. It suits the dress you are wearing today. Besides, I usually don't have time to do this type of stuff, but I was feeling like an extra generous friend today," Magoichi said.

Hanbei peered behind the corner. So they were friends.

"WHOA!" Gracia gasped. Her eyes landed on a yellow Pikachu that hopped behind a building. She had never seen one before, so she decided to chase it.

"Gracia, wait-" Magoichi said, but the girl was gone.

She caught the pikachu and squeezed it with delight. To her surprise, she came nose-to-nose with a boy around her age. He had big brown eyes and was wearing a yellow hat. She hadn't seen someone wearing such odd looking clothes before.

"Hey! That's my pikachu!" Hanbei said.

 "Oh! He's so cute," Gracia said, petting the Pikachu. "I've never seen one before."

Magoichi caught up. "Lady Gracia, you shouldn't just run off like that! You know I have to keep an eye on you, there are spies and all that could be around."

"Relax, Mago. I'm making a new friend!" Gracia smiled. She turned to Hanbei. "My name is Gracia. What's yours?"

"Well.." Hanbei paused for a minute. She seemed to a noble, but surely no one important. "H...Hanbei."

"Wow! What a unique name," Gracia said. "I like it!" Pikachu enjoyed the pets he was getting from Gracia - he even snuggled in her arms.

"T-thanks," Hanbei said. He was thankful Magoichi didn't recognize the crest on his hat.

"That Pikachu is pretty cute," Magoichi said, giving it a pet. "They're quite rare in this region. Usually they are seen around Violight."

"I know," Hanbei said. "But this Pikachu has been with me ever since I hatched him from an egg."

"Would you like to join us?" Gracia asked.

"Huh?" Hanbei blinked. He didn't have time to be exploring with her! What about the mission.

"Well what I mean is-"

A group of ninjas surrounded them. Magoichi pulled out his rifle.

"This is good stuff," Kunoichi said. "The princess of Nixtorm is right here! You're coming home with me, cutie - you could be a very useful bargaining tool."

"What?!" Gracia said. Her Munna cowered behind her.

"Who knew I'd find such a valuable person all alone, unguarded! Now come with me - these two losers are wayyyy less interested to talk to," Kunoichi said. "Weavile, get em!" The weavile made for Magoichi, and used a shadow claw to disarm him. Magoichi fell down, and Gracia screamed.

Hanbei clutched his fist. "Pikachu, use thunder!" He said. His Pikachu's tail pointed at the sky and he sent a thunderbolt crashing out. The electricity surged through the group of the ninjas.

"I didn't realize you'd be a nuisance," Kunoichi said. "Weavile, use icy wind on them!"

"Weee!" The weavile threw ice shards and a cold dust at Hanbei and Pikachu.

"Soo....cold," Hanbei said, but he couldn't give up. This girl was going to be taken away if Kunoichi got to her! He then pulled out his bladed sundial and used it as a shield against the ice. "Pikachu, use volt tackle on her!"

The Pikachu jumped up, but Kunoichi was faster. She knocked the Pikachu down with one slash of her dagger. Suddenly, Kunoichi heard the sound of guards coming. Mitsuhide jumped down from his articuno.

"Gracia! What are you doing out here?" Mitsuhide said.

"Papa! I, well..." Gracia said. He swooped her up onto the back of the articuno.

"We're leaving. Now. And as for all these people..articuno, blow them away with your winds," Mitsuhide said. The magestic bird used its wings and ice on the weavile to knock it down. Of course, the legendary pokemon's power was too much. 

Hanbei looked up at the bird. So she was Mitsuhide's daughter! There was something about her that intrigued him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He looked for Pikachu. He was blown on top of a building by the wind! Hanbei saw the little Pikachu hop into Gracia's lap as the articuno rode by. It was going to be a hassle to try to get him back...


End file.
